The night before Ana Interviews Christian
by Crabbygirl
Summary: I always felt like something happened with the step dad number 3.
1. Chapter 1

I have been reading all of your stories and here is my stab at it. Please be gentle. Just a big fan of the stories and writing. I am not good at it. I don't own any of the characters they belong to the awesome EL James.

I am finishing reviewing my final exam and paper list when Kate comes in my room. "Anna," she says all stuffed up. Her nose is red, and her eyes are watery. "I have waited forever for this interview, and now I am beginning to feel ill. If I can't make it, will you please go in my place?" she asks pleading with me.

"Kate, let's wait to see how you feel in the morning, but if you can't go, I will go for you," I say with dread. I walk to the bathroom to take a nice relaxing shower. I can't believe I have agreed to this. Argh, please God I beg let Kate be okay.

Even after my shower, I head into bed feeling all crazed at the idea of having to interview some stuffy billionaire. I lay down on my bed and drift off to sleep. Once again I am transported to that place I don't want to go to. I am in my mother's house in Texas with dreaded husband number 3. My mother is working the late shift at the restaurant. He has that creepy look on his face like I am dessert. I decide that watching tv is not in the cards for me tonight. I go to my room. It isn't too long till he is knocking on my door. "Ana, dear," he says in his nicest sweetest voice, "why don't you come watch tv with me."

"Oh sorry," I say, "I have homework to finish."

"Ana, Can I come in," he asks.

"um..no," I say

"Ana, I would like to come in. Don't make we force the door open," he demands.

Dang what is his problem I think to myself. He is jiggling the handle and becoming upset. I go to the door and open it. He runs his finger down my cheek, and again I get that creepy feeling.

"Now," he says in his southern drawl, "was that so hard. Ana, honey, we have to get to know each other. Please come watch tv with me."

I give in and go. I always give in. My mom has asked that I give him a real try. She knows I am mad that we left Ray. As I sit on the couch, he comes and sits beside me. He even puts his hand on my leg. He puts his other arm around my shoulders. I instantly know that this is not normal. He is telling me what a pretty and nice girl I am. His hand is moving up my leg. Oh God, this guy is not normal. My spidey sense is tingling, and I am not wanting this to continue. I don't want to become an after school special. The final straw is when he gets close to my neck and whispers that he knows what I did with that boy from Biology on this couch. That it looks like we were all enjoying ourselves. I get this icky feeling like oh god was he watching? Did he just say we were all enjoying ourselves? I have to get out of here. I excuse myself to the bathroom to get away. I run water over my face and shake at the creepy feeling. As I stand there looking in the mirror, he is calling my name to hurry back. I stay there for a second when the perfect excuse comes to mind.

I am going to bed I yell down the hall.

"Why honey," he drawls again

"I have cramps and am getting my period," I say. I have a smile from ear to ear that he can't see.

"Too much information," he says back.

Mission accomplished and I head back to my room. I lock my door just in case.

I ask my mom to go to lunch with me the next morning just us. She thinks I am going to complain about TX. She is already in a mood with me. I tell her about last night. She instantly thinks I am making this whole thing up. She tells me I am being dramatic. She actually laughs at me. I am really upset. Seriously what? I roll my eyes at her. She just glares at me. This is going to me fun.

"Ana, I am not leaving him. You are just going to have to stop this nonsense," she says. "We have been here all summer, and you just started school," she continues. "Didn't you enjoy that evening a week or so ago with that boy from your biology class?," she asks.

"I did mom," I say which makes me shutter after step dads statement.

"well see," she says

"mom, there is something wrong here."

"Ana, stop it." she says sternly looking over at me.

"Mom if you won't listen I am going back to Ray."

"Anastasia Rose Steele, Ray is not in our life anymore."

"He is in mine, and I am going back to Washington."

"No you aren't."

The next three weeks were total hell. My mom wouldn't speak to me. As soon as we got back from lunch, I called Ray. I begged to come back to Washington. He, of course, got on the phone with my mom. They argued for a few days, and then my step father got in the action about how I needed to go. I think my mom told him what I had said and he decided that it was time for me to go. So I packed up and went back to Ray. Ray quizzed me for days as to why I didn't want to stay. I never told him. I knew he would have went down to Texas and beat him just for the little bit he did. By the year's end, my mother found out that he was a pig when he started seeing an 18 year old cocktail waitress from the restaurant. My mom found out when the waitress was bragging. My mom stuck it out till Bob was traveling through on business. He kept coming through for a couple times a month for 6 months and then she followed him back to Georgia. It took the whole year, but my mom and I recovered our relationship. I still wished she had apologized for not believing me. Oh well. I had Ray teach me self defense after that. I hope I never have to use it.

I hardly ever think about that period in my life. I wonder what made me go there. It has to be all the stress from exams. It is actually probably the stuffy billionaire. I am probably secretly worried he is going to try to grope me during the interview. Ever since the icky step dad issue, I have been creeped out my men. Ray is awesome, but he is an amazing guy. He took me in and raised me. I smile thinking of how awesome he is. I miss him and can't wait to see him and my mom at graduation. My pillow is wet from my hair. I get up to get a towel. I hear Kate hack up a lung. That sounds bad-dang.

The next morning, as all fears come true, Kate is not better. I go to my closet and realize I have nothing smart to wear. God, I hate Kate some days. No really I love her, but why do I have to do this for her. She has promised me her car. Score, I love driving her car. I get out my long skirt, sweater and jacket. I look like a dork, but I feel better in case he is a perverted old man.

Paste your document here...


	2. Chapter 2

I love the stories. I don't own the characters. They are owned by EL James.

I might be driving fast, but my mind won't leave those piercing gray eyes. I kind of wish he was some creepy older billionaire. Every so often my mind drifts to the thought of him, and it is in a not nice way. Then I remind myself that I am me. I am the girl who had her nose buried in my romance novels. How I wanted to be Jane from Jane Eyre. I could totally have been Elizabeth Bennett. Mr. Darcy was such a catch and oh the passion. Kate always says I am missing the boyfriend gene. Please she has no idea. Was it really my step father who made me want to be more careful around men. Or was it watching my mother chase love like it was some grand thing never to be caught. Hmm..I am sure a shrink would point to my missing real dad. He would say I have a whole in my heart. This is why I stayed away from psych in college.

I laugh at myself for even thinking about this stuff. Why now. Why am I focusing on all of this now. My mind knows exactly why. Those gray eyes are piercing my soul and lighting up regions I didn't know existed. I felt that way as I read my novels, but boys were a mystery. I have to say living with Ray was a full time job. He took care of me, but I took care of him. I did a lot okay most of the cooking. Ex military guys aren't too keen on their teenage daughters dating. He would repeatedly tell me that boys are after one thing Annie. They are no good. Take it from me he would say sternly. You wait til you find the right one. One who will respect you and love you for the beautiful amazing woman that you are. I would always roll my eyes and say whatever Ray. That will never happen. Guys aren't interested in me. Look at me my eyes are too big and this mousey brown hair. I laugh now. I think that is why I gave up. The boys in high school never really paid attention to me and in college, I was focused on why I was there. I had Kate and Jose` and a few other friends. Mostly I had my novels. They have always kept me company.

"Ok, seriously Steele," I say to myself. You have to let this go. You are never going to see him again. Besides, a man like that wouldn't touch you with a 200 foot pole. He is probably with some swimsuit model or a famous actress. All of a sudden the image of his face when I asked if he was gay pops into my head. I want to bang my head on the steering wheel. Geez, Kate. Sometimes I really want to kill you. I gather my thoughts. I am almost home. No matter how sick Kate is she is going to pounce on me. I can't let her know how much he affected me. I can't let her know that my drive home was this look back at my interesting life. Kate can smell fear and emotion. She will never let me live this down. If she finds out that some man got under my skin like this, she will tease me for days.


End file.
